


A Powerful Storm

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, cumbersmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tense Benedict needs an outlet for his stress, good thing you're there to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Powerful Storm

Requested by Anon in tumblr.  
"Where Ben is Dom and you have to say "yes sir" and it's like a hardcore smut. The best you written?(;"

It's a short one but I've tried my best, there are far better than I can ever hope to write, find them on AO3. Amazing work but I will try my hardest for my anons and followers.  
_________________________________

"Love you seem tense..." I say to Ben as he sits on the sofa after a long day.

"Can I help you with that?" I ask knowing full and well that Benedict likes to be the dominant one if he's stressed. I'm just lucky I'm able to relax and give him someone to release his tension on.

Ben raises an eyebrow and smirks naughtily, "I do believe you can." He says as he strolls over to me and places one hand on my cheek the other goes around to smack my ass hard. Kissing me passionately I'm already heating up in my loins. 

"Upstairs. NOW!" Benedict spoke.

"Sure thing love." 

"It's Sir to you tonight..." He says as we walk upstairs to the bedroom. Opening the door Ben pushes me slightly into the room and slams the door behind me. He grabs my ass and pushes his hard groin to my stomach, I'm too short for us to meet at the hips. Benedict corrects this by lifting my ass up and I throw my legs around his waist. 

"Oh..." I moan as I feel his cock through his trousers hit my panties under my skirt.

"Quiet!" He orders. As he pushes me to the bed and grabs two scarfs out from his dresser. He undresses me quickly before pulling me to the end of the bed and tying my ankles to the bedposts making my vagina open wide for him to do with what he pleases. 

I'm already dripping wet I'm sure, he hasn't even done anything yet but seeing him this powerful makes me crazy horny for him. He pulls off his belt and wraps it around my wrist above my head. I'm completely helpless now and I tremble with anticipation. Benedict kneels at the end of the bed and begins to slide a finger around my clit.   
"Mmmm, so fucking wet. So hungry for you baby..." He says before licking my clit a few times before entering his tongue into my opening. He stares at me the whole time and reaches up to play with my breast and erect nipples. I want to play with myself so fucking bad and release this tension growing in me but Benedict is merciless when he's like this, I won't be able to release until he is damn ready for me too.

"MMMM!" I try to hold back the loud moan that tries to escape.

"What is it darling?" He asks cheekily. "Speak!"

"FUCK me Benedict!" 

"What did you call me?"

"Sir!! Fuck me sir please."

"You said Benedict... You must be punished for this love." He says as he pulls away and stops playing with my breast. He doesn't touch me except to place his hands on my knees. He looks at me with more lust growing in his eyes, I tremble and quiver as I just want him to fuck me now. This is punishment.

"You will call me Sir!"

"Yes sir." I moan out loudly hoping that this punishment is over.

"Fuck me please Sir!!" I beg.

He undresses in front of me, tantalizingly slow. His cock pops out of their fabric prison and he is hard and erect already, he comes beside me and kneels at my face.

"OPEN" he says and I open my mouth to allow him entrance. 

"Fuck..." He moans as he slides into my mouth as far as he can go. It's then he starts sliding in and out faster and grabs the back if my head and pushes himself even deeper making me gag. I can taste the start of his release. In a stroke or two he releases himself and I swallow every bit of him. 

"That's my girl." He grins and positions himself between my spread legs. Still wet, all I want him to do is fuck me hard.

"You'll beg for mercy when I'm done with you..." He says in his low baritone velvet voice. 

He pushes hard into me and I cry out in pain. He waits a second as he plays with my clit and nipples then starts pounding me. My breast bounce as he pounds me harder and harder.

"Oh...please! Sir!" I cry out.

Our flesh slaps against each other and his ball sack pounds into me making me moan with pleasure. I arch my back and buck my hips up to meet his thrusts. 

"God...fuck fuck..." He moans in pleasure about to release.

"SIR!!!!!! OH FUCK!!" I scream and we release into each other. Collapsing on top of me, we breathe heavily and Ben then starts fingering me to drag my orgasim out longer.

"Fuck...please. Stop..." I whimper. Benedict raises an eyebrow "please stop...what?" He says still fingering me, my whole body is shaking and he is getting great pleasure from seeing me break into pieces.

"Please sir." I beg, exhausted from the session. I'm able to release the greatest orgasim I've had in ages. Benedict unties my legs and wrist and we lay in bed together.

"You always know how to help me. I love you." He whispers into my ear.

"I love you." I breathe and we both drift off to sleep.


End file.
